Slayer
Slayer Masters Captain Katrina - 1 Slayer - Lumbridge Man, Goblin, Rat, Ghosts, Giant Spider, Farmer, Chicken, Imp, Cow, Mugger, Unicorns,Gnome Children, Desert Wolf, Wizard,Druid, Bear, Priest, Monk, Gnome troop Sir Malik Varze - 20 Slayer - Falador Warrior, Dark Wizard, Zombie, Monk of Zamorak, Skeleton, Scorpion, Unicorn, Mith Golem, Mud Golem, Dungeon Rat, Highway Man, Thug, Barbarian, Chaos Druid, Thief, Dark Warrior, Chaos Dwarf, Rogue Archmage Sal - 40 combat or 30 slayer - Varrock Dark Wizard, Skeleton, Guard, Monk of Zamorak, Hobgoblin, Zombie, Black Knight, Jail Guard, Giant Bat, Necromancer, Deadly red spiders, King Scorpion, Giant, Hero, Padalin, Renegade Knight, White Wolf. Lady Valyrie - 40 Slayer - Ardougne Monk of Zamorak, Skeleton, Golem, Warewolf, Swamp Slime, Cave Troll, Black Knight, Otherworldly Being, Guard Dog, Animated Axe, Lesser Demon, Baby Blue Dragon, Earth Warrior, Ice Warrior, Jogre, Cult Member, Jungle spider, Tribesman, Yanille Watchmen, Ogres,Mining slave, Citizen, Battlemage, Mountain Dwarf, Khzard Troop, Blessed spider, Souless. Yotto - 60 Slayer - Grand Tree Pirate, Lesser Demon, Swamp Burrower, Addy Golem, Mith Golem, Jungle Troll, Sand Burrower, Rock Golem, Werewolf, Swamp Slime, Cave Troll, Renegade Knight, Moss Giant, Undeadone, Poison Spider, Grey Wolf, Ice Spider, Ice Giant, Pack Leader, Ogre Chieftan, Green Dragon, Greater Demon, Xae'Kor - 85 Slayer - Lost City King Black Dragon, Black Dragon, Red Dragon, Black Demon, Green Dragon, Greater Demon, Swamp Burrower, Rune Golem, Addy Golem, Mud Golem, Mith Golem, Jungle Troll, Sand Burrower, Rock Golem, Cave Troll, Swamp Slime, Werewolf, Shadow Warrior, Blue Dragon, Fire Giant, Hellhound. 20b57459d5d619e8128c95cf2c219f4f.png|Xae'Kor - 85 Slayer - Lost City 98f0b84a00184f6ad27d98ac391c95eb.png|Yotto - 60 Slayer - Grand Tree 2a982ddd5f301e2ddc0f8297598130e0.png|Lady Valyrie - 40 Slayer - Ardougne 026c34efe7ae4a504c1340ad5b6f40b9.png|Archmage Sal - 40 combat or 30 slayer - Varrock 97eb989f7576a848eadd557958cea465.png|Sir Malik Varze - 20 Slayer - Falador 4b3c656234b59ce85f32a2e5dc12129b.png|Captain Katrina - 1 Slayer - Lumbridge Slayer Shop Each Slayer Master has a shop of needed items Shop Prices [http://rscrevolution.wikia.com/wiki/Orb_of_Slaying Orb of Slaying - 5gp] Slayer Staff (strike) - 64000gp [https://rscrevolution.wikia.com/wiki/Dynamite Dynamite - 250gp] Troll Bait - 250gp Sledgehammer - 300gp Dust Mask - 20000gp Silver Bolts - 250gp Torch Salve - 500gp Torch (Unlit) - 40000gp List of Released Slayer Specific NPC's [https://rscrevolution.wikia.com/wiki/Mud_Golem Mud Golem] Slayer Level required to Kill: 20 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Mithril Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 20 Location: Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Cave Troll]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer Items required to kill: Troll bait (stackable) Drop bait in the area where the trolls are, it will appear for 30 seconds, so you can kill it. Items required to kill: Slayer Staff (bolt) [[Swamp Slime]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Savage Slough - Enter via bridge near lumbridge swamps Items required to kill: Slayer's Torch, "fire" Spells [[Werewolf]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Silver light, Silver dagger or Silver Bolts & Crossbow [[Rock Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Swamp Burrower]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 40 Location: Savage Slough - Enter via bridge near lumbridge swamps Items required to kill: Dust Mask [[Adamantite Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: Varrock sewer expansion - gate entrances on the east side of the sewer or Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. [[Sand Burrower]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: Alkharid Desert (south east) Items required to kill: Dust Mask [[Jungle Troll]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 60 Location: North of Shilo (surrounding mine pit) Items required to kill: Troll bait (stackable) Drop bait in the area where the trolls are, it will appear for 30 seconds, so you can kill it. [[Rune Golem]] Slayer Level required to Kill: 85 Location: Hell's refuge - Entrance via ladders inside slough castle Items required to kill: Dynamite (stackable) Run away from combat when Golem is nearly dead, use Dynamite on it to kill. Elemental Gauntlets [[Black Gauntlets]] [[Mithril Gauntlets]] [[Adamantite Gauntlets]] [[Runite Gauntlets]] Slayer Staffs [[Slayer staff (Strike)]] [[Slayer staff (Bolt)]] [[Slayer staff (Blast)]] [[Slayer staff (Wave)]] Slough Castle Hell's refuge